Protection from the nightmares
by israelianbabe15
Summary: After being kidnapped, Ziva is having nightmares. How does Gibbs help her? ZIBBS! Rating is probably gonna change to M later...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine... sadly... I would probably make Gibbs walk around shirtless all the time and Ziva would try to seduce him all day long...

Protection from the nightmares.

She couldn't believe she had ended up here again. No matter how bad her dreams had been in the last few months, she had never run out of her apartment like that.

The nightmares had been horrible. She hadn't slept well in at least six months. Memories of the incident left her traumatized and, being herself, she never asked anyone for help.

'The incident' was a day two weeks before Christmas, when Ziva got kidnapped. She had been on her way to Starbucks to get some coffee for herself and the team when two men attacked her from behind and knocked her out immediately. She still remembered waking up in the van once, hearing the sounds of other cars. The next time she woke up, must have passed out again in the can, she was in a basement. It was dirty and wet and there were a few rats keeping her company. She couldn't stand up, too dizzy to really move at all. There were no lights, no windows connecting her to the world.

Her training made it possible for her not to go crazy in that place. Spending five hours in a room like this would have been to much for a lot of agents, but for her it was pretty standard. It was nothing against her time in Somalia. Yet, not being able to move had it's disadvantages. She wanted to find a way out of there, not knowing how long those men intended to keep her. Instead, all she could do was wait and hope the team would find her soon.

Gibbs had carried her out of that place only five hours after she had gone missing. It had felt longer.

That night, he had made her stay at his place. He didn't want her to be alone, knowing she would be scared, no matter how good her training was. She would need some comfort and he intended to give her whatever she needed.

They had spent the night in his basement, working on his boat. He had tried to teach her some things about the wood, but in the end she would just sit there with a glass of bourbon, watching him build his boat.

It calmed her and for some reason kept her from having nightmares that night. She fell asleep under the boat, but woke up on the couch in his living room, with him sleeping in the chair next to it.

At that point he had already been dating Samantha Ryan for at least half a year. She hadn't moved in yet, so Gibbs had called her and told her what had happened to Ziva. Ryan probably wouldn't have been okay with any woman staying at Gibbs' house, but she knew that he and Ziva were friends and that nothing would happen.

Now, six months after the incident, Gibbs was still with Ryan and they were now living together in his house. Her son had his own room upstairs. Not Kelly's room, that one had been locked for years. Ziva doubted that anyone would ever live in that room again.

The Israeli had picked the lock of Gibbs' front door, which had been locked ever since the Ryans moved in. She knew her boss would have woken up by now, no matter how quiet she had been. However, Samantha and her son are completely oblivious to small noises like that.

Ziva was now standing in the middle of his basement, waiting for him to come downstairs. He would know it's her. He always did.

TBC

A/N: Damn, I wanted this to be short... now I feel like this is gonna need several chapters... ah well... REVIEW PLEASE! I have a tendency to forget stories if I don't get reminded every once in a while!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

mollygibbs101: yap... Ryan is so annoying. Trying to make Gibbs talk about his feelings is like the worst thing she can do! But anyway... here's the next chapter...

Walking down into his basement, he wondered why she was here.

The incident had been six months ago and since then he had thought she was fine. Well, as fine as one can be after something like that.

He knew his favorite Israeli had difficulty with feeling helpless in situations like that and in that dark, filthy room she hadn't been able to move. She had felt too dizzy and only after spending one hour in the hospital she had finally felt better.

Of course he had made her stay with him. How could he not? After all, she was his responsibility. He needed to protect her. Knowing she trusted him more than most others, he had felt the need to be there for her personally. Calling Ryan, telling her not to come over that night, was almost too easy. He hadn't felt bad at all. Somehow he knew he should have. Choosing one of his agents over his girlfriend, while Ziver could easily have stayed with Tony, McGee or Abby that night.

Sometimes it seemed to him like the beautiful Israeli was his only weakness. Well, his only alive weakness. Shannon and Kelly were still weakness number one. But it was different with Ziver. She was his agent and his friend, not his wive. He didn't feel for her that way. Or did he?

There were days that made him think differently. Some days made him feel more for her than he would ever admit to himself. The day of the incident was one of these days. She had watched him working on his boat, in silence. She didn't need to talk about her time in that damn basement, she just needed to feel safe again. He liked how his little ninja never made him talk – they understood each other without needing to say much – yet, he loved hearing her talk. Her voice made him feel things he hadn't felt in a while. Ryan's voice hadn't annoyed him from the beginning on, but after hearing it day in, day out he almost had enough of it.

Later that night, he had watched her fall asleep under his boat, her dark hair falling into her beautiful face, making his fingers itch to touch it. He had watched her sleep down there for at least an hour, giving her time to fall into a deep slumber, then taking her into his arms and carrying her upstairs to his living room. For a minute there he had contemplated carrying her to his bedroom, but he reminded himself that that was not her place. She was a colleague, a friend, not Ryan. Then, every thought of the psychologist left his mind as he sat Ziva down on his couch and couldn't help but pull a strand of her hair out of her face. Feeling her soft skin under his fingers made his knees tremble a little, a feeling he hadn't felt in years.

When he stood to go back to the basement, Ziva's hand caught his. She wasn't completely awake and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning, but she had looked at him through tired eyes and asked him to stay.

He had held her hand a moment longer, nodded and sat down in the chair next to his couch, watching her going back to sleep and later falling asleep himself.

Now, six months later, she was back in his basement. She clearly hadn't slept well, he could see it in her eyes, and he was glad she had finally come to him for help.

"Ziver."

"I... I had a nightmare. Couldn't go back to sleep after it. I thought... I don't know what I thought. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." And yet, she didn't move to leave.

"Never apologize. You know you can come here whenever you want. I'm here to help."

"I know..." with that, a tear left her eye and he couldn't help but take her into his arms.

He had always had a problem with seeing women cry, especially the women he loved. _Wait, where did that come from?_

He held her there for at least an hour, calmly running one of his hands up and down her back, the other one stroking the back of her head. _Why does her hair have to be so damn soft!... Stop thinking like this Jethro! This is not the time!_

Later, he opened a bottle of bourbon, emptying two jars for them to drink out of. She ended up sitting on his workbench right were she had sat that night, watching him work on the boat. Just now he wasn't working on the boat, couldn't risk waking Sam or the kid. He was standing in front of his young agent, leaning against the table opposite the workbench, staring at her, watching a strand of hair falling into her face again and again. Fighting the urge to pull it out of her face himself was harder than he could ever have imagined. _And I haven't even had a full glass of bourbon yet..._

She didn't notice the way he looked at her, looking at the liquid in her glass, thinking about that night.

This man, her boss nonetheless, made her feel safer than anyone ever had. She felt like he could protect her from everything bad in the world. He was strong and intelligent and ridiculously sexy. Sometimes she wondered why any woman would divorce him. _He's your boss, Ziva! Keep it professional!_

He would do this for anyone on the team, protect them, but somehow she felt special. Maybe it was the fact that he had come back from Mexico to safe her, or maybe it was the memory of Somalia, him killing Saleem for her, or maybe it was the fact that she of all people had made him remember, or maybe the fact that he had carried her out of that dark basement after the incident. He was her prince in shining armor and somehow she hoped that she could someday be his princess.

TBC

A/N: Please Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Technically, I should be doing homework right now... but I can probably do that tomorrow...

Chapter 3:

Standing in his basement, looking at his beautiful coworker, he almost forgot the woman upstairs – in his bed. When Ziva was around, Ryan didn't seem to matter and somehow that didn't even bother him. Of course Ryan was his girlfriend and she would probably be his girlfriend for a while longer, but Ziva was the woman he wanted around. He cherished every moment he could spend with her and, even though he would never actually admit it, he felt like he needed her more than anyone else.

This thought reminded him of something Ducky had said a while after the night of the incident. He had always known everything about everyone – he was the most observant person Jethro had ever met. The ME had figured out Gibbs' feelings for the young agent and he knew that one way or another his friend was going to have to face them at some point.

'You have already chosen her over Ryan, Jethro. The only thing holding you back is you.'

With that, Ducky had referred to Rule 12 just as much as Gibbs' ever present argument that she would be too young for him anyway and that she would probably never want an old, grumpy man like him. Thinking she would never want him seemed to be easier than realizing that they were meant to be together, therefor he never saw the signs. He never noticed the way she looked at him or the way her breathing became a little heavier when they were alone.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

She couldn't help but stare at the liquid in her glass. Looking into his beautiful blue eyes clearly wasn't an option, mainly because now that her guards were down, she would never be able to hide any of the feelings she had for him. She was sure he would never feel the same way for her – she was screwed up, a trained killer, one of his agents and behind her mask, an emotional wreck. Also, she was not a red head, although – in a moment of weakness – she had considered turning into one, just for him. Knowing she would never be the woman he wanted made her feel worse than ever.

That reminded her of something Ducky had told her once, a few weeks ago. They hadn't even had a real conversation, just case related things, and she had been on her way out when he said:

'Jethro doesn't know what he wants, Ziva. Not consciously. He will probably stay with her until you tell him otherwise.'

Ziva had pretended not to hear him, she was on her way out after all, but somehow this had stuck with her. Why would Gibbs listen to her, of all people? Why should she tell him to walk out on Ryan? How did Ducky know she liked Gibbs?

She was now ready to empty the jar of bourbon in front of her and look up at him without really thinking.

Her guards weren't up and if he looked at her now, he would see how much she really felt for him.

He was staring at his own jar, not able to look at her without touching her hair again. Lost in his own thoughts, he almost didn't notice her looking at him until she got off the workbench and took a step towards him.

Of course she had noticed the way he was looking at his bourbon. He was hiding something – something that had to do with her – and she was determined to find out what.

TBC

A/N: Is it obvious that the whole Ducky thing made me sad? But I heard somewhere that David signed on for two more years, so he can't really be dead right? It's the only thing that keeps me going... well, here you go... another chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I actually wrote this right after the last one, but I thought I would take some time and post it a few days later. I just really like to read reviews :D

She had only intended to take one step – one step closer to him – but she found herself pressed up against him just a moment later. It wasn't even the bourbon that made her do it, it was just all the frustration that had built up inside of her over the last few years, not being able to be as close to him as she wanted.

He didn't seem to mind and, after putting down both their jars, he dropped his hands to her hips, bringing her even a little bit closer.

They were looking into each others eyes now, both unable to hide their feelings for a moment longer, and their lips seemed to be drawn to one another like magnets.

The night would have been perfect – just them, the bourbon and the boat – if it hadn't been for that one small noise from upstairs, that had them separated in a heartbeat just before their lips could meet.

It was nothing. Just a little draft from an open window that moved one of the doors Ryan always wanted him to fix.

'I should go.' And this time, she actually went upstairs, as quiet as she had come in, not wanting to wake _his damn girlfriend._

He followed her, holding her by the arm, just as she was about to open his front door. She turned to look at him, eyes filled with sadness and anger and fear. He had a girlfriend, he was her boss, he had rules against this.

Without saying a word, he pulled her closer once more – hands on her hips again – his lips finally meeting hers in the kiss they had both been craving.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

She had left his house that night, only a moment after they had to break apart for air. Of course she had wanted to stay, but what could they really have done? Sex on the couch until he makes her scream and wake Sam and her son? Sex against his boat until he makes her scream and wake Sam and her son? Sex in his bed – no that's where Sam is. Throwing Sam and her son out so they could have Sex wherever they want?

None of that was about to happen that night and even though she hated waiting, she understood why he wanted to let Ryan down gently.

TBC

A/N: I hope you liked it, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all: I'm sitting in college again right now... just did a horribly difficult philosophy homework... and now I don't know if this is gonna be productive... at all... but I'll try anyway...

Chapter 5.

Walking out of the elevator and into the bullpen the next day, Ziva couldn't help but smile to herself. Last night had been anything but expected, though she was more than just happy that it had happened anyway.

He had texted her this morning, saying: 'She's moving out 'til the end of the week. Mind if I stay with you for a few days? 's a little tense here.'

Of course he could stay with her. Forever and ever and ever. In a way, her love for him made her feel like a teenager again, wanting to run around telling everyone the good news, then kissing in the hallway and making out wherever possible. She would go for all of it, and yet she knew none of it would be happening – except for the sex – she was gonna make sure they had sex tonight. There was no reason not to anymore. Rule 12 had been thrown out of the window when he kissed her, Ryan would not be around tonight, if no case came on suddenly, everything would be fine.

At Starbucks, Jethro Gibbs was smiling at the barista. For most other customers this wouldn't be new, but no one was really used to him smiling so brightly. Sure there was always the customary, tiny Gibbs-smile, but not like that. His beautiful blue eyes lit up with happiness as he walked in and out of the coffee shop, buying a big coffee for himself and something fruity for his Ziver. The women around were all mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes, even more than usually. Happiness suited him.

The team had seen him with Ryan, multiple times, yet Tony doubted she was the reason for his bosses joyful attire, when he walked into him in the parking lot.

"That shake must be for me, boss!" A stupid joke, just to check exactly how happy the older man was.

Gibbs chuckled lightly, which made Tony worry a little. _The bossman, chuckling? What?_

In the bullpen only moments later, Jethro walked straight to Ziva's desk, handing her her fruity milkshake, his fingers touching hers in the process and lingering for a moment.

Dinozzo didn't see it, too lost in his thoughts, trying to make sense of his bosses behaviour. However, McGee saw the short, sweet look his boss and his colleague shared and wondered just how long it would take for Tony to point it out.

They had really tried not to be so obvious, but at the end of the day they had Abby hugging them non-stop, McGee just staring, Dinozzo asking whatever came to his mind and Vance throwing curious looks in their direction.

Afterwards, they had to explain to the director, how they hadn't planned any of it. Falling in love, realizing it last night, throwing Ryan out of the house, the team finding out. It hadn't been their intention to be the main topic of gossip for the whole agency. But somehow, their love for each other was hard to hide, mainly because – as Vance put it – they were acting like horny teenagers, steeling looks, smiling uncontrollably, spending too much time in deserted hallways.

The director reminded them to try and keep it professional, knowing that if anyone could do it, it was them, and sent them home for the day, to finally get the sexual tension out of the way. Of course he didn't say it like that, but it was implied.

Back at her apartment later that night, Ziva felt like the happiest person on earth, finally falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved and trusted more than anyone else.

The End...

A/N: I didn't really know I was gonna finish it now... hm... but I'm kinda happy about it... I hate having unfinished stories... (I should really work on that damn covert affairs story I started months ago...)

Anyway... please review! I always like to hear what you guys think.

And a big THANK YOU to all the awesome people who reviewed so far :D There's a special place in my heart that only belongs to people who review my stories :D


End file.
